Evermore
by JusticeBouchard
Summary: After Ever Bloom is in a tragic car accident, her world changes entirely as she develops abilities she never once experienced before the accident. Not long after the incident, Ever meets Damen, the man who claims to be her soul mate, the one who has lost her time and time again through every lifetime she lived. The same plot as Evermore, but in Damen's perspective!
1. Chapter 1

I am aware that the Immortals series is several years old, but despite it's age, I'm still absolutely obsessed with the series by Alyson Noel! In this story, Evermore, I will be writing the first book of the Immortal series in Damen's perspective. I realize a few people have already tested the waters with this idea, but I'd like to put my own spin on it! I'm also thinking of doing each book in Damen's perspective as well as writing a sequel to the last book in the series, Everlasting.

So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of, Evermore by Alyson Noel in Damen's perspective! I'm thrilled to finally be uploading this.

Last but not least, I have no ownership over the Immortals series. All rights go to the lovely, Alyson Noel.

Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! Each follow, favorite, and review certainly motivates me to upload fairly quickly!

…..

After mastering nearly every subject, including all foreign languages standard high schools have to offer, surely you can imagine how incredibly reluctant I am to begin attending high schoolー _again._ Then again, the single thought of Ever Bloom by my side has the ability to whisk such reluctance out of existence and replace it with a feeling so powerful, it is impossible to define. A feeling that surges through me, filling my entire being with the warmest, most heart warming sensation. A sensation that grows exceptionally stronger with the essence of her fingertips on my skin.

I sigh, saddened that the last time I felt such a sensation was far too long ago.

As I arrive at Bay View, Laguna Beach's most populated high school, I head for the side of the lot farthest from the school, hopeful I'll catch a glimpse of Ever among the crowd, but she's no where in sight. I shut of the ignition, slipping on my Wayfarer sunglasses as I step out of the shiny black BMW I've come to call my own. I make my way towards the elaborate gate that serves as the entrance to Bay View, aware I have only ten minutes until the bell rings, signalling first period has begun. Even though I have yet to pick up my transfer slip and schedule, I'm not the least bit concerned; time is never much of an issue for someone with inhuman abilities.

I pass through the gate and swing open the door to Bay View, aware of the lingering eyes as I hook a right and make my way down the corridor, having navigated the entire school mentally upon my arrival. Long ago, there was a time was I was rather vain, much vainer and superficial than I care to be, now that I handle the prosperity of immortality with maturity, aware that my physical appearance is rather brilliant, mesmerizing even- but all in account to the elixir in which I chose to drink those many years ago, minimizing the imperfections I once bared as a mortal, and transforming my features to nothing short of flawless; not a single imperfection of any kind. The human eye falls short of realization, however I myself am not allowed the bliss ignorance brings when it comes to the truth of my existence.

 _Oh, how flawed I truly am._

I hook a left at the end of the hall, making my way to the long circular counter that serves as the front office desk, a massive clutter of papers lining it's surface, as well as the shelves positioned on the walls that stand sturdy behind the desk. In her chair, the secretary focuses on the computer before her, entering in each and every unexcused absence, dismissal, tardy, you name it. It's not until after I make myself known that she becomes aware of my presence.

"Hello," I say, grabbing the secretary's attention. "I'm Damen Auguste, I recently enrolled here and I was told today was my first day."

The secretary glances up quickly, her bright blue eyes surprised to see me standing in front of the counter gazing down at her, sure she hadn't heard me approach. "Hi, there! Welcome to Bay View. I'm sure you'll like it just fine here!"

"Ah, I assure you I will," I say with a smile, always giving off a bit of the immortal charm, prepared for the array of questions that are bound to follow after my record is glanced at.

"Damen," she replies, swiveling her chair around and grabbing my record off the shelf, then returning to her previous position, allowing herself to rock back a bit in her over sized computer chair, her heels making a _clack_ as she holds the chair steady, gazing at my papers, eyes narrowed. "It says here that you are emancipated, but you've also moved several times in the last year between various states."

"Yes," I mutter, not the least bit grateful for the reminder. "I assure you, everything is how it should be. I'm just here to retrieve my transfer script and schedule and be on my way."

"Oh!" she says, realizing her curiosity has sent us nearly six minutes into this conversation, leaving me only a few minutes to make it to class on time. "Yes, yes. Very well then. Here you are." She hands over the papers, a kind smile on her face, her thoughts still proven just how taken aback she was by my records.

"Thanks, have a nice day," I add, doing my best to sound cheerful and polite by all means. I turn, readying myself for her presence when I hear the secretary call out my name.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a tour around the school? I can get one of the school's top students to show you around."

"I think I'll do just fine. Once again, thank you for your help, miss..?"

Ah, because I need to ask- to maintain a fairly normal image, of course. I can't have people suspecting me of what I'm truly capable of—reading their minds.

"Ms. Acree!" She flashes a bright smiley, pearly white teeth dazzling in contrast to her olive skin.

I nod, turning and making my way across campus, not the slightest bit concerned with time. In fact, I have about a half a minute until the bell. Plenty of time time to slip into class on time, not to mention the fact that my English teacher, Mr. Robins, just so happens to be running on his usual 'better late than never' schedule. I pity the man, understanding his tardiness, with a life as incredibly depressing as his, consisting of a wife who is useful for nothing other than to reprimand him and a daughter who thinks he's as much of a loser as his soon to be ex-wife.

I close my eyes slightly as I walk on, my mind switching gears from Mr. Robins thoughts to solely on Ever, sensing her presence as I make my way closer to English, one of the two classes I share with her, thanks to my charming tendencies when it comes to the school administrators.

In her current lifetime as Ever Bloom, feeling her presence is about as near as I've come to her on the rare but somewhat frequent occasions in which I dropped in, watching from a distance and waiting until the time was right to approach her. There was, however, a single moment in which I did have the absolute wonderful pleasure of her company when under circumstances that were, well… not so wonderful. The moment I found her body lingering in Summerland after her family, as well as herself, and even her poor dog Buttercup were in a tragic car accident, killing each and every one of them except Ever, who was said to have only a NDE—near death experience.

Over the years, I looked over Ever, determined to prevent her from meeting a devastating end as she did in each and every lifetime she lived, leaving me to sink into a pit of despair, grieving over mourning over her death until the time came when I saw fit to search for her again, reincarnated into another body, but deep within, her soul alive as ever, the same as it always had been.

When I reached the scene of the accident, her mother, father, and sister, as well as their lovable lab Buttercup, had already been pronounced dead. Ever, however, lingered. And although I could not reach her through her physically through her mortal body, I was able to find her soul, lingering just outside of the bridge, resting peacefully. And although I could not bare to lose her once again, If that is what she truly wished, to continue across the bridge with her family, I would not have made the slightest disturbance. However, Ever continued to linger, and I took that as a sign that she was reluctant to leave the Earth plane—that she wished to live, despite that her family were far too gone to live along with her.

I made my way to the place in wish her soul lingered, brushing my fingertips across her forehead in attempt to push the hair from her eyes, murmuring gently, "Ever? Is that your name? Open your eyes and look at me."

Ever stirred slightly, opening her eyes the slightest bit in response to my voice, gazing up at me, a hint of recognition on her face. "I'm Ever," she said, only to allow her eyelids to falter once again, and her mind to drift off, freeing her of the pain and misery that was all she knew.

With that, I continued on to do what I had yet to do for the last several centuries; I raised the plastic bottle to her lips, urging her to drink the red liquid that glistened in the sun of Summerland, knowing the elixir would do for her just what it had done for me. It would not only guide her back to the Earth plane, but grant her a life like my own—one of physical immortality, one in which she would have the capability to live forever.

Please be so kind and leave a review or even a favorite/follow if you're feeling exceptionally kind today!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it hasn't been quite too long since I uploaded the first chapter- only about two weeks or so. However, it is a bit longer than I would like. I'm aiming for one to two uploads per week. Hopefully I can accomplish this with the next upload! It honestly would have taken much, _much_ longer for me to upload if it hadn't been for, Kaci12, who did the lovely act of leaving me the very first review on the first chapter of this Fanfic! I never expected more than a view or two on this story, let alone a review, due to how outdated the series is. Just so all of my readers are aware, I did decide to split chapter two right down the middle, so there will be two halves in this FanFic that compose the original chapter two by Alyson Noel. I'm not entirely fond of the first half of the chapter, but let's see where it takes us. Without further ado, here is the first half of the second chapter, which is pretty darn lengthy, and each and every word dedicated to Kaci12, for motivating me to upload almost immediately after reading her review.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, and please, leave a Favorite/Follow/Review in my inbox!**

 **As always, I have no ownership over Evermore, only this Fanfic! All rights go to the amazingly talented, Alyson Noel.**

* * *

As I approach English, I observe Mr. Robins hurriedly making his way towards me, fumbling with his folder and the tiny little flask he slips into his bag, eyeing me over, suspicious, although hopeful I hadn't seen a thing.

I offer him a polite smile as we meet in front of the door, handing him my transfer slip as I greet him, "Hello, I'm Damen Auguste. I just moved here from New Mexico."

"Ah, Damen we've been expecting you." He holds out a hand, giving mine a firm shake. "I'm Mr. Robins. I'm terribly sorry for running so late, why don't you follow me and I'll introduce you to your classmates."

Mr. Robins makes his way into the classroom as I follow on his tail, doing my best to ignore the rising of thoughts and the many lingering eyes as nearly everyone in the class takes notice of me.

"Class," Mr. Robins says in greeting, gesturing towards me. "This is Damen. He just moved here from New Mexico. Okay Damen, you can take that empty seat in the back, right next to Ever. You'll have to share her book until you get your own copy."

 _Damen is gorgeous_ , she thinks, without a single glance in my direction.

Like usual, eyes from every direction observe me, compliments and far too sensual remarks are made as everyone watches me. There I am, standing in the front of the classroom, with twenty three eyes on me, the twenty fourth pair, Ever's pair, the only pair not moving over me, ravishing over my image, when there's not a single thing I could do to keep my eyes off of her.

Ever is quite different from just about every other girl I've seen at Bay View. Then again, I always find her different, seeing her as the one who stands out the most among any crowd, her being the only one to ever truly capture my attention. In this life, however, she truly is different, caring to dress in nothing fancier than baggy jeans and a hoodie, careful to shield herself from the thoughts and emotions she could hear and experience through others ever since the accident一 _the one that left her an aura seeing, through hearing, freak._

Her words, not mine.

I make my way down the aisle towards the desk next to Ever's, taking her in, focused on the thoughts that spiral through her mind, doing my best to ignore the three sitting in front of her, Stacia, Honor, and Craig, who are all just as concerned with my appearance as the rest of the class. For once too occupied to sneer and think incredibly vulgar words in Ever's direction.

I glance at the seat that I'm soon to occupy, swiftly picking up Ever's backpack and dropping it to the floor as I slide into the seat. "Hey."

Ever simply nods, still refusing to look at me, instead deciding she will glance only at my black motorcycle boots, which just so happen to be entirely out of place.

Mr. Robins directs the class to turn to page 133, giving me the chance to lean in and ask Ever, "Mind if I share?"

Ever takes a moment to respond, hesitating in dread of the proximity, waiting a moment before scooting her book to the between the two of us, careful to avoid any skin-on-skin that I'm in need of it, but I have perfect view of the book from my place, but can't help but move my chair towards hers in attempt to get closer, craving the sensation her presence brings. However, Ever isn't all for my presence, and my movement only causes her to slide to the opposite side of her seat, allowing her hood to cover her from my view.

I laugh lightly, thinking of past lifetimes where she'd have a hard time staying away from me. Not like this one, where can't seem to get away quickly enough. After living for six centuries, you learn to appreciate the surprises that life has in store, and this, surely is one.

As I observe Ever, I can't help but seek interest in the gifts she possesses, the ones she never has before, such as being psychic, and having the ability to delve into others minds. In fact, it seems as though she doesn't view her condition as a gift, but rather a curse, one she can't possibly seem to escape. I'm well aware that I shouldn't, and I do everything in my power not to, but I eventually give in, allowing myself to listen in on her thoughts instead of simply her energy. My eyes narrow, sensing her distress as she has difficulty ignoring the wrath or Stacia, Honor, and Craig, who all think the same thing: _Poor hot, sexy, gorgeous new guy, having to sit next to that freak!_

I spend the rest of the class focusing on Ever, sure to keep an outer appearance of being immensely interested in Wuthering Heights, a book in which I've read far too many times, even for a man who has lived as long as I have. If only there was a way I could find some excuse to reach out and let her skin press against mine, relieving her all that surrounds her, and allowing her to know nothing but the tingle and heat my touch sends coursing through her.

* * *

I try my best not to follow Ever, but it's a lost cause. Where she goes, I go. If it were not for her age making my presence an inappropriate matter, I would have been following her for years now, from the moment two incredibly adorable, young, fiery teen twins named Romy and Rayne helped assist me in finding Ever when she was only ten years old. The only reason I enrolled at Bay View in the first place was to catch Ever's attention, or perhaps just to be within her company, even if that's only in the mere circumstances in which we share Wuthering Heights in English or when we we share sixth period art class. A class in which I'll without a doubt find a way to score a seat right next to the blonde haired beauty, or the blond goddess一as Haven calls her.

The blond goddess who I just so happen to be keeping tabs on at the moment as I watch her sit down at the secluded lunch table, two people by her side that I come to know as Haven and Miles, the closest thing Ever has to friends in this school. I peer into their thoughts, making a mental note to somehow introduce myself to one, if not both of them when I get a chance, hoping that will possibly assist me in time with Ever.

 _Ah, well, maybe that's not such a good idea when it comes to Haven,_ I think, peering into her mind as she discusses her current infatuation (more like obsession) with the slick and cool new kid super hot- so sexy!

I let out a sigh that ends up coming out much harsher than I intended, swirling the red drink around in the bottle then taking a swig, listening in on their conversation.

"Are you guys talking about Damen?" Miles says, his voiced hush, his brown eyes darting between Ever and Haven as he sits across from them, elbows poised on the table, his lips slowly forming into an extravagant grin. "Gorgeous! Did you see the boots? So Vogue. I think I'll invite him to be my next boyfriend."

 _Oh. Well, maybe speaking to Miles isn't quite the best idea either._

Haven's recently colored yellow eyes flash, envy flaming in her energy, eyes narrowed as she says, "Too late, I called dibs."

 _Oh, did you now, Haven?_ I shake my head, doing my very best to avoid looking like an absolute lunatic when I let out a soft chuckle.

A smirk plays at Miles lips, his eyes teasing when he remarks, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were into non-Goths."

Haven laughs, her energy brightening. "When they look like that I am. I swear he's just so freaking smoldering. You have to see him," she says with a shake of her head. "He's just so combustible!"

"You haven't seen him?" Miles gapes, amazed at how she could have missed me.

I lean in, resting my forearms on the table, watching as Ever debates whether or not she should let the cat out of the bag.

Ever glances downwards, hating the many secrets she already keeps from the only two friends she has here at Bay View一 secrets she must keep, unlike this one. "I sat next to him in English," she says after a moment, "We were forced to share a book. But I didn't really get a good look."

 _Ah, yes, Ever. You just so happened to feel as though you'd strictly look at my boots and nothing more_ _一_ _not needing a better look to know just how easy my image is on the eyes._

Haven quickly brushes her bangs aside, looking Ever straight in the face, showing no attempt at trying to hide how absolutely absurd Ever's words are. How, _the former blond goddess but now total freak got the best fugging luck to share a book with the new guy and considers it force?_

The words that escape her lips much friendlier, but still on edge. "Forced? Oh that must have been awful for you, that must've really sucked," she rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically before continuing. "I swear, you have no idea how lucky you are. And you don't even appreciate it."

Miles decides to chime in, hoping the title will lead to something meaningful when he asks, "Which book?"

As always, I wait on my toes for Ever's response, not the slightest bit interested in what Haven and Miles have so say, but only the words that come from her, even if I'm aware of what she'll say before the words even begin to leave her lips.

"Wuthering Heights," Ever shrugs, busying herself with folding the corners of her napkin around the core of the apple she had been diligently eating throughout their discussion.

Ever ponders, thinking back to when we were in English, eventually remembering how just as I leaned in towards her, she raised her hood, blocking her from my view, and myself from hers.

"Um, up. Yeah definitely up," she says with a quick nod.

Haven glances down, "Well thank you for that," she mumbles, splitting her vanilla cupcake down the middle carefully. "The last thing I need is competition from the blond goddess."

I shake my head and lower my sunglasses, chuckling gently as I raise from my seat, sensing Stacia and Honor, the two girls from sixth period English heading towards me, hoping I'll take them up on their offer when they ask me to join them at the A table.

I slip out of view quickly, thankful for my ability to move at a much hastier speed than the average human. Whether they know it or not, I'd rather not have anything to do with Stacia or Honor, and that includes Craig, Honors boyfriend, who would, well, much rather have his own boyfriend.

As soon as I'm sure I'm completely out of view, I let my mind wander back to Ever, remembering the uncomfortable look on her face after Haven's comment about Ever being a blond goddess; utter competition.

I had to hand it to Haven. In a way, she was right. Ever did possess a beauty, a magnificent glow, that not only captured my eyes, but my heart as well. Haven is, however, a bit off on her thoughts as well. Unfortunately for her, Haven could never possibly stand a chance against Ever, and that's not only because Ever is devastatingly gorgeous despite her lacking effort to flaunt it, but because there never was and never could be a competition. Despite her name in every lifetime, it was always her soul that mine was uncontrollably drawn to. As cliche as all the love-struck thoughts that spin through my head are, that doesn't make them any less true. There's an extraordinary amount of beautiful, dazzling, woman that walk the Earth, but not one compares to the one and only soul I'll ever truly love, Ever Bloom.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am well aware that there is little to no point to explain to anyone reading this Fanfic that for someone who usually has nothing to do, I have been quite busy, and although it has been over a week, and this chapter is far shorter than the previous few, chapter two and a half has yet to be updated until now. I may have failed miserably at achieving my goal of uploading once a week again, but that won't stop me from attempting to reach my goal of uploading the next chapter within a week! Surely you wish not to hear anymore as I said in the beginning of this note. So, here is chapter two and a half!**

 **Ah, and one last thing! Be sure to take a glance, and of course if your feeling ever so kind, leave a review on my new Fanfic for the Immortal series, Abundance.**

 **I own not even the slightest bit of the Immortal series. Curse you, Alyson Noel, for having such a brilliant mind.**

* * *

I have gone mad.

Absolutely and irrevocably consumed in this madness that fills my very being to the core and radiates without my very physical being and eternal soul. It's beyond pointless to continue telling myself that the actions I fulfill in order to be near Ever are beyond the limitー that I should crank things down more than several notches, take a step back, and allow her to make her way to be naturally, knowing that sooner or later, it is bound to happen. Ever's soul is drawn to mine with a force that is ragingly in sync with my own, if not more.

But nope.

Just not going to happen.

Believe me, I try. This whole process of trying to stay away from her is just a smidgen more difficult that it seems. My mind and soul are at war. My mind completely acceptant and more than pleased with the thought of Ever's company and touch, but only if this luxury is given to me naturally in given time, on her own account with hardly any interruption from myself. My soul, on the other hand is, well, not into that, as others would say. In no way is my soul able to contain itself from what it wants, to hold back from the enchanting soul that rests within such a beautifully mesmerizing body that is known by the name of Ever Bloom. It is she that my soul seeks, and so I go on, doing anything in my power to come near the likes of her, finding any opportunity to spring a chance at hearing her gentle voice speak to me.

This madness, this desire of my soul that has completely overcome my mind, leads me to wear I stand now, next to my black BMW that is parked right next to Ever's, casually waiting for the moment when Ever and Miles come strolling out of the building towards her tiny little Red Miata, a cute little vehicle that suits her personality more than she could ever care to realize.

I tune into Ever's energy, sensing as she makes her way towards the car, talking to Miles the usual; his play, celebrity gossip, and more useless information that, although I hate to admit it, have absolutely no interest or knowledge on. As it seems, I'm not entirely alone on this, because Ever's thoughts are no wheres near anything that Miles rambles on about.

 _Not only is Damen in my sixth period Art class, (not that he sat by me, and not that I looked), but now he'd apparently parked next to be too._

Ah, yes. There she goes, somewhere deep down, vaguely aware of just how mad I am, always finding a way to be exactly where she is. This is hardly a surprise, she seems to notice my tactics in each every life time, deep in that part of her that recognizes me, knows me better than anyone in this world ever has, sadly that part of her is one she can not access, one her conscious mind is not even the slightest bit aware of.

"Omigod, there he is! Right directly next to us!" Miles squeals, his voice far too high pitched to manage the whisper he desperately tries to achieve. "And check out that rideshiny, black BMW, ulta-dark tinted windows. Nice, very nice. Okay, so here's the deal, I'm going to open my door and accidently bump into his, so then I'll have an excuse to talk to him."

Miles turns his head, awaiting her consent, entirely aware she'll never agree to it, his face still hopeful, nevertheless. I've known of Miles only a short time, regardless, his dramatic personality never fails to amuse me. It's rare you meet people in this world that anything like Miles, so completely content with who they are, aware that anything can happen in this life.

"Do not scratch my car. Or his car. Or any other car." Ever says with a shake of her head, retrieving her keys out of her bag as they approach the car.

A pout is smeared on Miles face as he says, "Fine. Shatter my dream, whatever. But just do yourself a favor and check him out! And then look me in the eye and tell me he doesn't make you want to freak out and faint."

Ever slides between a poorly parked VW Bug, just squeezing by due to the awkward angle the car is parked at, nearly coming in contact with Ever's Miata.

 _Ah, thank you! Miles, you a pure genius. One day I'll have to thank you._

Just as Ever reaches to unlock the door, Miles quickly runs up behind her, throwing down her hood and swiping the sunglasses from her face, all before running back around the car, all the while gesturing to her with a hooked thumb and several head tilts that are directed at me, urging her to turn around and look at that gorgeous being.

And so she does.

Finally, she seems to have come to the realization that she can't hold off on sparing a glance at me any longer and looks up, her very being finally feeling the very warmth of the tingle and heat we bring to each other, the very irresistable pull that she has been cheating her way out of since the day of my arrival here at Bay View, the very desire I have been incapable of avoiding for the last four centuries.

Ever stands there, her limbs seeming to have lost the ability to move, her eyes roaming my body, allowing me to rest nowhere but in her sight. The gentle quiver of her lips is nearly imperceptible to the ordinary eye, but I see it. I see it, and with that slight notion, I am all too aware. Regardless of my ability to hear each and every word that conjures in that troubled mind of hers, I understand all too well exactly what she feels in this moment. The irresistible pull, a sensation of heat and tingle consumes her body, a desire rising within her. A desire she had absolutely no knowledge of; one she was sure she was incapable of. Restrained by our soul's recognition of one another, she is incapable of looking away.

 _Even though Miles starts waving at me, glaring at me, and basically giving me every single he can think of to abort the mission and return to headquartersㅡ I can't. I mean, I'd like to, because I know I'm acting like the freak everyone's already convinced I that I am, but it's completely impossible. And it's not just because Damen is undeniably beautiful, with his shiny dark hair that hits just shy of his shoulders and curves around his high sculpted cheekbones, but when he looks at me, when he lifts his dark sunglasses and meets my gaze, I see that his almond shaped eyes are deep, dark, and strangely familiar, framed by lashes so lush they almost seem fake. And his lips! His lips are ripe and inviting with a perfect Cupid's Bow. And the body that holds it all up is long, lean, tight, and clad in black._

Miles voice comes between us, no longer allowing me the undeniable pleasure her approving and more than flattering thoughts bring.

"Um, Ever? Hel-lo? You can wake up now. Please." Miles turns to me, tossing a nervous laugh and a quick glance in my direction. "Sorry about my friend here, she usually has her hood on."

I feel my lips curve into a smile, amused by Miles frantic pleads for Ever to snap out of it, and her inability to do so, entirely immersed in my eyes that refuse to leave her own.

 _No color. No aura. No pulsing light show._

For the short amount of time I've had access to Ever's mind, I've come to learn rather quickly that her newfound abilities that she suddenly developed after the accident has come to be the center of the life she lives. The reason Ever Bloom is rarely ever seen without a hoodie, sunglasses, and earbuds blasting a sound that could never be described as music but as noise. The intent is not to listen to music of any form, but to hear a noise loud enough, and to be covered by a veil dark enough that she is rid of the thoughts and swirling auras that surround her. When she comes to find that I'm an exception to the rule, the outline of my body showing no color, no aura, no pulsing light show, she is a bit shaken, confused, to say the least.

 _Seeing Damen outlined by nothing more than the shiny black paint job of his expensive cool car is a vague reminder of happier, more normal days._

"Ever, right?" I flash her a smile, deciding I'll help her ease her way out of this sticky situation she's found herself in.

Her eyes never stray, her lips only moving when she reminds herself that Miles hates to be ignored. "Oh, sorry. Miles, Damen, Damen, Miles."

And like a game, I allow Miles only a single glance, my eyes finding their way back to Ever's almost instantly, craving the feel good tingle and heat she sends me. It's not as if I need it, but as always, I must keep her from expecting anything but ordinary with me. Especially since in this life, Ever is already on to me; aware that every human to roam this Earth has an aura, simply the part of the magnetic field of that is visible to gifted people, and I am the first person Ever has yet to see whose thoughts she could not hear, and aura she could not see.

"Can I ask a favor?" I smile again. "Would you lend me your copy of Wuthering Heights? I need to get caught up and I won't have time to visit the bookstore tonight."

Ever reaches into her backpack, retrieving her worn out copy of Wuthering Heights, dangling it from the tips of her fingers, eager, yet fearful of the possibility of my touch and what it brings. I reach forward, gentle and swift when I grab the book, tossing it into the car as I lower my sunglasses and head for the front seat of my car, "Thanks, see you tomorrow."

I most definitely should not, but I do anyway, having a habit of breaking any rule, especially when it pertains to Ever. I look back, watching through the rearview mirror as Miles goes ballistic, absolutely horrified by Ever's little incident. Ever, as I assumed, still hasn't recovered, and can't think of anything other than the pulsing aura I lack.

 _I mean, how can I explain however since the accident, the only people whose thoughts I can't hear, whose lives I can't know, and whose auras I can't see, are already dead?_


	4. Chapter 4

**If you're anything like me, surely you'll find this chapter to be quite a bit less interesting than the previous chapters because, well, there isn't much, in fact, there is absolutely no interaction between Damen and Ever this chapter! Don't worry, if I can get through it writing it, surely you can get through reading it! Some of you, however, may like this chapter, considering it is complete fiction and shows the life Damen lives when Ever's presence is absent. Ah, and yes, this chapter was uploaded extremely quickly, and I have finally achieved my goal! It is however rather short, much shorter than the last.**

 **It's silly to say, but I have another goal! Is it possible that I could reach ten reviews on this Fanfic, all by entirely different people? Make my day, and leave a review!**

 **The Immortal Series was manifested by the lovely Alyson Noel, and I take absolutely no credit for her work.**

* * *

In an instant, I am able to to call forth the shimmering gold veil of light, allowed to admire it's otherworldly beauty for only a moment before I have stepped through, and the portal is gone. My body making a quiet but noticeable thump on the dewy grass as my eyes find themselves gazing at a sky so incredibly blue filled with the most beautiful, endless stream of clouds.

Summerland; the dimension between Heaven and Earth.

A place so unforgettably enchanting no matter how many times you've had the pleasure of laying eyes on such beauty.

In the years that I search for Ever, or the ones that I wait for her to become of age, I often find myself roaming the vagrant fields of Summerland, searching for some sort of answer to the problem I have spent centuries trying to solve.

It seems, that despite my love for Ever throughout this long and Immortal lifetime I've lived, and each and every lifetime she has lived, Ever and I have never had the luxury of being together. Time after time, Ever is taken from ripped from my grasp, meeting an untimely death before we have even had the chance to live a life of together and irrevocably in love as were meant to. Ever is taken so quickly from my embrace that out of all the years I've spent chasing her, I've shared only the briefest of kisses with her, and nothing more. Whether it be a man with eyes as mesmerizing as the blues and greens of seas, a spontaneous accident, an illness, something is always to become trouble for Ever and I; something is always working to do anything possible to keep us apart.

I may forever feel as though I'll never quite amount to what Ever deserves, and in no way, will I ever be deserving of her love, but there is no doubt in my mind that we are meant to be one. The tingle and heat, the feeling that courses through me is nothing other than eternal love, the recognition of the soul's counterpart. I may not have even the slightest clue as to how I am worthy of Ever Bloom's love, or any of the women her soul has inhabited for the past four centuries, but I know it is to be.

And if it is to be, why does it seem that every time we have the chance to express our love for one another arrives, she is taken from me?

 _Why is it that the universe works against our love?_

I have yet to stumble upon the answer, I fear so greatly that I never will; that Ever and I will fall through the same cycle we always do, ending with a disturbing and undeserving death on her part, and eternal grief on mine.

Alas, I find myself here, more frequently than I should. Summerland is a place of knowledge, a place in which the soul arrives upon passing through to the Hear & Now. Although it is beautiful, marvelous, and a place where instant manifestation comes with a single thought, it is extremely addicting, and with too many visits, the average mortal, or even Immortal, will find themselves sucked from the Earth plane, and eventually, completely forgetful a place named Earth existed at all.

I have become aware of the addiction firsthand, but it seems as though I have the luck to always be pulled back. If there is one thing more addicting than the possibility of all things that Summerland allows, it is my love, my soulmate, of this eternal lifetime.

* * *

I make my way to the Great Halls of Learning, a building so breathtaking due to each and every era that is incorporated in it's structure, the glow it emits, and the knowledge that anyone roaming by the large marble doors will seek to find.

The Great Halls of learning will give you endless knowledge, allowing you everything you are meant to know, given one circumstance; you must be allowed entrance.

In order to enter the Great Halls of Learning, you must simply stand in front of the glorious white marble walls and desire entrance, if you are able, the doors will open. If you are shamed, denied access, the doors will stay closed until you are worthy to enter again.

There was a time, far before I knew much of anything that I was one of the shameful; denied access to the Great Halls of Learning, unworthy because of my vain, selfish, and materialistic acts. It wasn't long before I found my way back to the Great Halls of Learning and back to my true self, all on account of a beautiful, beautiful women, so kind, so caring, so knowing on what truly matters in life that she shook me from my daze, allowing me to observe myself and the horrid actions I had made in the first two hundred years of my life.

Need I say who this women is? Surely, there's no guessing.

There were many, many women, but none could emit such a change from a man made of greed like myself in that time, but one women, one woman who's always find a way to help me see the light.

As the marble doors enter, and allow me entrance, I try my best to clear my mind. Allowing any thought's of Ever to linger, assist me in finding the answer to the question I seek.

 _Why is it that throughout the last four centuries, the universe has worked against the love Ever and I share?_

I am led down a grand hall, the buzz of each vibrating soul in the grand entrance around me, some on their own quest to solve a problem that they've come to find, and others to solve their destiny.

At the end of the hall, there is a large vacant room, one I have absolutely is no doubt is meant for me. I entered the room, my eyes locked on a single chair that rests on the floor in front of a grand screen which is filled with nothing but fizzle of static. I walk forward, well aware of how the Great Halls of Learning works; you will not be given information a whim, you must desire the information, and make yourself clear that you wish to be heard in the grand scheme of things.

I take a seat in the chair, propping my right leg on my knee, and instantly, the static on the screen diminishes, and I am left viewing a scene that is relayed to me in some form each and every time I visit the Great Halls of Learning. One I still, hundreds of years years later, have absolutely no clue as to what it may mean.

The pale feet of a women pad through the mud, raindrops falling as she walks hastily, in a hurry to get to a destination unknown. The rain falls harder, heavier, until the woman finds herself running and stumbling over rocks in torrential downpour. Suddenly, the rain is gone, and replaced by a blazing heat, the soles of the woman's feet blistering, peeling, in the heat of the sun. The blazing heat morphs into cool air which rages and develops into the most fearful of winds, finally allowing hail and snow to accompany it before the cycle continues, on and on, again. The woman never once faltering, her feet never slowing as they move down an endless path, a cycle of the harshest weather only one of her many great obstacles.

As the cycle continues, I hear something I've never heard before, a chant that flows with the most beautiful of tunes. I stand up from my chair, and make my way towards the door that serves as the entrance, the words that belong to a woman flowing through my ears and into my mind, filling me with an eery, dreadful place that is rather difficult to place. I make my way hall determined to rid the words from my mind, but unable to make an escape as the chant is sung on and on again.

 _Will you let it rise and blossom and grow?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here I am again. It's quite possible many of you have been wondering if you would ever see another chapter of Evermore uploaded again. Believe me, I'm still here. I've actually had this chapter written for some time now, I just haven't found the time to read it through and upload it. My writing this chapter is rather poor, and to you is my greatest of apologies for that.**

 **I do not own the Immortals series, although the Immortals series does have possession of my heart.**

* * *

Long ago, when I was still in my mortal youth, and my father had not yet discovered the elixir to immortality, my dreams had already begun to develop quite vividly, leaving me shaken and frail each and every night. The only person capable of soothing me to a state of rest was my dear mother, who would rise in the late hours of the night to comfort me in my distress, urging me to drink the warmest of milk with just a smidgen of honey, coaxing me to sleep with the calm her gentle touch would bring.

Every Immortal is haunted by a mortal fear, if not several of them, and to this day, it's the nightmares that get to me. Each and every night, I am haunted. Each of the few fears I've ever felt finding a way to me as I sleep, captivating me, whisking away my ability to move, to wake. Unfortunately, I am now grown, my mother long gone, no longer able to save me from the night and the terror it brings.

The terror that the repeated cycle of grief, mourning, and guilt I come to terms with each and every time I lose the soul I love more than any other, each and every time I must watch the love of my eternal life wither and die before my eyes while I stay forever in youth, never to be met with the end that she has time and time again.

This morning, I wake like any other; frightened. Surely I'd be coated in sweat, tangled in a moist heap of white sheets if I were still mortal.

Rather, I awake as though I had never met fright the night before, but my mind knowing differently, relief swarms over me after I realize that I have woke, that I am no longer trapped in the dark corners of my mind.

I roll over in my bed that is more than large enough for two, but unfortunately, only one is to ever sleep here. I stare at the empty space beside me, closing my eyes briefly to imagine Ever beside me, golden hair splayed across the pillow, eyelids shut, and lips loose, inviting.

After a hot shower and a chilled bottle of elixir, I head for the door, careful not to forget the copy of Wuthering Heights Ever lent to me─ the one I pretty much spent the night laying beside thinking of long ago when I was told the tale by one of Ever's previous incarnations.

I sigh, shaking my head as I lower into my car and toss the book on the passenger seat.

There is no way I am even the slightest bit sane. Ever, is there any way you could possibly understand what you do to me?

With only five minutes till the bell, I pull into the lot at Bay View. Somehow, I've always come to earn myself the reputation of being just short of fashionably late. I have no doubt it's believable that I have little to no care about arriving on time, but others sure do.

I take a detour to the school, keeping Ever, Miles, and Haven in earshot, observing their conversation from afar, careful to stay out of eyesight.

Ever's friend, Haven, stands by the gate of the school, eyes darting all ways, frantic to locate me. As Ever and Miles approach her, she voices her thoughts, her eyes alarmed. "Okay, the bell's gonna ring in less than five minutes and still no sign of Damen. You think he dropped out?"

Ever's voice floats through the air, the sound of it beautiful; feisty when she says, "Why would he drop out? He just started."

Ever makes her way to her locker, Haven skipping along side her, the rubber soles of her boots bouncing of the pavement in a way that could only be thought of as beyond annoying. "Uh, because we're not worthy? Because he really is too good to be true?"

 _Oh, for the love of god._

I may be use to nearly everyone thinking so greatly of me simply because of my physique, but it is something I could never quite come to terms with, something I could never truly understand. Physically, I have not a single flaw, but why is that capable of making others feel as though they must be worthy of me? Especially before they've yet to properly meet me.

Miles chimes in, coming up on Ever's right side, so desperate the words escape his lips before Ever has a chance to stop him for spilling the dirty little secret of her interaction with me yesterday. "But he has to come back. Ever lent him a copy of Wuthering Heights, which means he has to return it."

Ever let's a deep breath out, shaking her head as she spins the dial on the combination lock of her locker, retrieving her books, weighed down by Haven's glare.

Haven's hand slams down on her hip, her eyes flaring as they bore into Ever's. "When did this happen? Because you know I called dibs, right? And why didn't I get an update? Why didn't anyone tell me about this? Last I heard you hadn't even seen him yet."

"Oh, she saw him all right." Miles laughs. "I almost had to dial nine-one-one she freaked out so bad."

Ever shuts her locker, shaking her head once again as she heads down the hall. I laugh under my breath, never to have seen someone, even a women such like herself, that shakes their head so often upon annoyance.

 _I mean, since when can you call dibs on another person?_

Hearing her thought brings a smile to my face, pleased she feels so. You may not necessarily be able to call dibs per say, on another person, but there are certain.. regulations, should I say?

For example, if a man were to spend four hundred years seeking out a woman, who just so happened to be unknowingly seeking out him as well, surely, four hundred years later, a insecure, needy, high schooler who is all the same in the many incarnations I've known her as, currently named Haven, could not possibly call dibs on me.

That would be the regulation.

I'm pulled from my own thoughts when I hear the sound of her internal voice again.

 _Besides, it's not like I'm all that datable in my voice-hearing, aura-seeing, baggy-sweatshirt-wearing condition._

Oh, she is so much more than datable in that condition- any condition.

It's when I hear her voice speak aloud that I must wear a look of shock upon my face, which is instantly replaced with a smug grin as I move towards her, stopping just behind her to hold the door, waiting patiently as I listen to her ramble on.

"Yes, I'm a liability. I'm a huge, uninsurable disaster waiting to happen. But I'm definitely not a threat. Mainly because I'm not interested. And I know that's probably hard to believe, with him being so gorgeous and sexy and hot and smoldering and combustible or whatever it is that you call him, but the truth is, I don't like Damen Auguste, and I don't know how to say it!"

Haven's face, frozen since the moment she first saw me come up behind Ever, mumbles quietly, "Um, I don't think you need to say anything else."

Ever turns, following her gaze, her eyes meeting mine.

"Hey Ever, after you." I flash her a smile, chuckling as she passes by me and storms to her desk, face masked in a flush of shame.

Ever tosses her bag on the floor as she slides into her seat, quick to insert hear ear buds and lift her hood, horrified by what just happened.

I feel her energy calm, tuning into her thoughts as she reassures herself over and over that that _a guy like that- a guy so confident, so gorgeous, so completely amazing- is too cool to bother with the careless words of a girl like me._

I reach forward, no longer able to resist the urge to touch her, and place my hand above hers, immediately entering a state of pure bliss by the electric charge that rushes through her hand to mine, a sensation of tingle and heat engulfing me in it's embrace.

Ever feels all the same with the addition of shock, amazed at how I was capable of surprising her, something no one but her dead sister Riley could ever do, simple because, well- she's dead.

I smile at her, my face calm as I make up an excuse, "I wanted to return this." I reach for the copy of Wuthering Heights with my other hand, and extend it to her.

 _The moment he spoke, the whole room went silent. Seriously, like one moment it was filled with the sound of random thoughts and voices, and the next.._

Ever shakes her head. "Are you sure you don't want to keep it? Because I really don't need it, I already know how it ends."

I'm reluctant to do so, but I remove my hand from hers, holding on to the tingle for as long as I possibly can before it dies down.

Although it wasn't intended yesterday to make her recall any memory from a past life, asking Ever to lend me her book was a way for me to reminisce, that being the reason why I slept by it's side through the night. Ever was quite fond of Wuthering Heights long before this lifetime, when I presented her with one of the original copies as a gift just shortly after Emily Bronte was able to have the story published under the name of Ellis Bell.

Ever gazes at me, lips parted, awaiting my response.

"I know how it ends too," I say, looking into her eyes, now suddenly hopeful she may recall some memory and be vaguely aware of the moments she spent relaying the story of Heathcliff and Catherine to me on those humid summer nights.

Ever quickly looks away, avoiding my gaze. A sure sign she remembers not a single thing, as expected.

Far more focused on the cruel and continuous commentary aimed in her direction by Stacia and Honor, Ever lowers her eyes from them and to her Ipod, moving to insert her earbuds once again. I place my hand on hers, seeming only to attain her attention but aware that my touch will relieve her from the distress the two A Table girls sitting before us causes her.

"What are you listening to?" I ask, hearing the _noise_ she insists on tormenting herself with only once or twice before, personally preferring tunes of the Italian Renaissance, ones I've listened to on loop through hours of painting sessions.

 _Seriously, for those few brief seconds, there were no swirling thoughts, no hushed whispers, nothing but the sound of his soft, lyrical voice. I mean, when it happened before, I figured it was just me. But this time I know it's real. Because even though people are still talking and thinking and engaging in all of the usual things, it's completely blocked out by the sound of his words._

Ever quints, looking down at my hand again, immensely interested in the feeling she receives upon my touch, and what exactly could be causing it.

When she looks at me, I smile once again, "I asked what you're listening to."

Ever takes a deep breath, the color in her cheeks brightening. "Oh, um, it's just some goth mix my friend Haven made. It's mostly old, eighties stuff, you know like the Cure, Siouxsie, and the Banshees, Bauhaus." She finishes with a shrug, looking into my eyes.

"You're into goth?" I ask, raising my eyebrows, questioning her statement. It's not simply her long blonde ponytail, dark blue sweatshirt, makeup- free face, and clean scrubbed skin that provokes my skepticism, but the way she speaks, the way she walks; everything she does so hidden, so insecure.

"No, not really. Haven's all into it,"she laughs nervously, cringing and shaking her head when she hears the sound of it.

Ever may find it cringe worthy beyond belief, but I am strictly honest when I say I thought it was pretty darn cute, to say the least.

"And you? What are you _into_?" I say, amused by her use of the expression and tendency to shake her pretty little head every chance she gets.

Ever looks at me, lips parted as she begins to speak, when Mr. Robins finally decides to arrive, face flushed with heat from a simple _brisk walk_ as he hopes the class believes.

I lean back in my seat, hoping to appear consumed in Mr. Robins speech as he begins to teach, but truly listening only to the thoughts that Ever finds herself lost in.

Hell, the thoughts I'm lost in.

 _I take a deep breath and lower my hood, sinking back into the familiar sounds of adolescent angst, test stress, body image issues, Mr. Robin's failed dreams, and Stacia, Honor, and Craig, all wondering what the hot guy could possibly see in me._


	6. Chapter 6

It may seem absolutely absurd and impossible for me to be confronted with any trouble other than laziness when it comes to writing this story, and although absurd, it is incredibly possible I tell you. I have had an insane amount of writer's block when it comes to this chapter, but in all honestly, expect the unexpected in my writing. I always find a way to make possible what seems impossible.

Enjoy this chapter, and as always, be kind and leave a review! If you're able, please tell me anything in which I can do to improve my writing. Many times, I'm quite satisfied with the way that my work turns out, but this story is not leaving me content in the least bit. Do not fear, I have not, and will not, give up.

Although the Immortal series is owned by Alyson Noel, I do own a Fanfic called Abundance, and you should all check it out!

* * *

Beauty, as I have believed for as long as I can remember, is without doubt in the eyes of the beholder. Therefore, everyone has their own definition of beauty, and to some, such as myself, tanned legs and short skirts are far less captivating than the silk of milky white skin, beautifully familiar blue and inviting eyes, and the purple light infused with a golden glow of a pure soul. To make it far less complex; although some may not prefer the beauty Ever possess in comparison to, say, Stacia, it boggles my mind that anyone could deny that Ever Bloom is in fact beyond beautiful, something words cannot describe. Even if it is Ever herself.

As I've said endless times before, it is not often after living for centuries that people are able to surprise me, but Ever is certainly an exception. There have been lives in which Ever has doubted her beauty. In fact, a trait she has seemed to carry throughout each and every lifetime is insecurity. Although she could admit that she wasn't too terrible a sight, she could never seem to understand how I could possibly see anything in her.

Which I, happen to, you know, have no fucking idea how she could possibly figure that.

It was hours ago that I heard her wonder this very question once again, but I still find myself contemplating the words that ran through her head as I skip going to my locker and decide to head directly to the outdoor cafeteria instead.

Does she not find herself as beautiful as I do? Does she honestly believe that a guy with his best intentions at heart could ever look past how wonderful she is simply because she is a bit different than other girls?

I may believe Ever to be beautiful in each and every life she lives, but that is simply because I am in love with her soul, not her appearance. Regardless, although some of her lifetimes were better than others, there was never one in which she wasn't undeniably beautiful appearance wise.

Tuning into the energy around me, I spot Miles and Haven in the right hand corner of the field, sitting across from each other at what seems to be their designated lunch table, which rests upon the grass under a large oak tree.

If I memorized her schedule correctly, she attends the same lunch as Haven and Miles each day of the week and spends her time in their company, which means surely she is bound to turn up sooner or later.

As I approach, I smile running a hand through my hair out of habit, something I've done since I was just a young boy. "Hey, do you two mind if I join you? I prefer to sit in the shade and there doesn't seem to be too many seats available."

I may not sweat or become uncomfortable in any given temperature, but I've always found the shade welcoming. Sure, I don't necessarily prefer it after landing in the vagrant fields of Summerland where the sun is at its utmost best, but I do prefer to sit anywhere in close circumference to Ever, so perhaps that makes up for my little white lie.

"Yeah, sure! Listen, I'm really sorry about my friend Ever, earlier. She honestly rarely takes those god forbidden shades off," Miles apologizes.

"Ugh, yeah. It's fugging unbelievable how she doesn't seem to get how her fashion statement is in dire need of a change," Haven adds agreement.

I shake my head and sit down beside Haven, a laugh escaping me. "Oh, no worries. I truly did not mind."

Miles raises his eyebrows in the same instant that Haven narrows her eyes. I blow out a breath of air in response. That may have came off a bit more friendly than I intended.

"Damen Auguste," Haven begins, shaking off her insecurity fueled envy. "Care to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Well, depends. What would you like to know?"

Haven smirks. "Do you have a girlfriend? I mean, surely you can't. You just moved here," she reasons with the shake of her head as she pulls out a cupcake.

"Uh, no. No girlfriend," I say, and as her aura brightens at my response, I'm tempted to explain how I am, however, more than taken. In the end, I simply let it slide.

"Favorite color?" Haven asks, conjuring up a list of to-be-asked questions in her head, which I'm overly prepared to answer, having been asked the same questions time and time again.

"Blue," I answer, a bit too quickly. Since the moment I first saw Ever in this lifetime, my favorite color instantly changed to blue. I'm rather fond of when she decides to wear blue, it fits her rather well and compliments her eyes like nothing else.

"Do you like football?" She asks, an idea forming in her mind. An idea that involves a level of intimacy and flirtation that I am entirely unwilling to explore with her.

"It's alright." I say with a shrug. "I'm not the biggest fan."

Being able to read her mind, perhaps I should have simply exclaimed my love for football, which wouldn't necessarily be true, but it would clear me out of the little scheme that is forming in her head. The thing is, this scheme involves Ever一 Ever who would just so happen to be in a swimsuit at her house, with her friends, and myself, very close by.

It's that fact, that little detail of her plan, that allows me to express my distaste for football.

Haven grins and glances at Miles, "You should come over Ever's house tonight! Eight o'clock sharp! She has a pool and jacuzzi and it will be totally cool. None of us need to go to that lame football game the A Table insists on going to."

Miles squeals in approval, enjoying just how feminine his voice sounds. "Yes! That would be great. Ohmigod I love that Jacuzzi."

"Sure, why not?" I say, accepting the invite for the two of them to hear.

Haven grins and leans towards me. "I have this great new bikini I bought last weekend. Now I finally get a chance to show it off."

There's a twinkle in her eye I'm not quite too fond of but I just nod and look at Miles who's looking past me and waving someone over, someone who I don't have to turn to recognize as Ever.

And that is one thing I will never wish to change. I may love surprises, and first-times after so long without them, but never will I miss being able to sense her proximity in an instant by the rush of tingle and warmth that swarms over me.

 _By the time I make it to our lunch table, Haven and Miles are already there. But when I see Damen sitting beside them, I'm tempted to run the other way._

Ah, there it is. Another surprise.

In nearly every lifeㄧ including this one, her soul, no matter which physical being it chooses to inhabit, fights the urge to be close by my side, to feel the touch of my skin, to become overwhelmed by the undeniable heat and tingle our souls spark in recognition of each other, even if it is simply for a moment. Ever's soul seems to fight what feels so natural and right in each and every life, but never, not once, has she fought just the opposite at the same time.

In this life I find myself a bit surprised that she wishes to turn runaway, rather than run towards me. In this lifetime, she may be fighting the urge to be engulfed in my embrace subconsciously, but consciously, she is fighting the urge to run away, to escape my presence at all costs. It may be because of her psychic abilities, or her fear of the unknown, and just how much she enjoys it. Nevertheless, it's surprising. After so long, any surprise is beyond enjoyable.

"You're free to join us," Miles says with a cheerful laugh as Ever reaches the table, "but only if you promise not to stare at the new kid. Staring is very rude. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

Well, thank you for your concern Miles, although I happen to enjoy her stare more than you could possibly fathom, just as I explained earlier.

Ever slides on the bench besides Miles, rolling her eyes as she does so, determined to act entirely blase about my presence. "What can I say? I was raised by wolves."

I watch as her fingers take hold of the zipper on her lunch pack, observing the way she moves. This is something I've found myself doing since the moment I first came across her soul. With any other women I have had any sort of, well, interaction with, I noted their beauty and was lured by the lust I was pleased with by their physical aspects, but I was never quite mesmerized with the way they moved, or interested in whether the sensation their touch would bring. I never once felt anything other than lust with another woman, even my wife, Drina.

Drina.

The woman I failed to love in the way she has craved so fiercely for six hundred years, since I first let her drink the elixir moments from death. There were others which I allowed to drink, it is true. Back in such a time, it was frequent for illness to spread rapidly, and usually, it was unable to be defeated. In this particular instance, the black plague spread. I let a few others sip, eager to save them from their demise so early in their life, but I never let them drink again, wishing for them to stay mortal. In fact, I left them stranded. My intent was never to grant them immortality, but to save them from the darkness they found themselves captivated in. If I were to continue to allow them to drink, they would a lifespan much longer than they intended to.

And I would quit feeding on the elixir, I'd like to believe, if it weren't for my fear that even after being reincarnated, I would have difficulty finding in Ever again.

"I was raised by a drag queen and a romance novelist," Miles adds as he steals another candy from Haven's pre- Halloween cupcake, jolting me from my thoughts.

Haven laughs, "Sorry that wasn't you, sweetie, that was Chandler on Friends. I, on the other hand, was raised in a coven. I was a beautiful vampire princess, loved, worshiped, and admired by all. I lived in a luxurious, gothic castle, and I have no idea how I ended up at this hideous fiberglass table with you losers."

In that moment, I pity her despite my disgust with her intimate fantasies moments before. I've always had a weak spot, despite how terribly annoying it is to listen to them, for people who seek attention for the simple fact that they hardly ever, if they even do at all, receive any love or affection.

And who am I not feel for those who have never felt something so wonderful, when I find it unbearable in the moments that I am much like them, in the moments when Ever is no where near.

"And you?" Haven nods at me, allowing me to chip in while secretly wanting to know every little detail about me, the same intent as when she asked me all those questions before.

I sip my drink and then gaze at all three of them, my eyes lingering on Ever for a beat too long before returning to Miles and Haven. "Italy, France, England, Spain, Belgium, New York, New Orleans, Oregon, India, New Mexico, Egypt, and a few other places in between." I smile, my eyes flickering to Ever, curious if she shows recognition or resonance of any of the previous lives she lived within my company. All too used to the blank void she gives when I mention the past, I direct all my attention to the one place her mind does seem to recognize from the life she currently lives as Ever, when just over a year ago she lived happily in Oregon with her family and their golden lab Buttercup.

"Can you say 'military brat'?" Haven laughs as I flinch, slightly disturbed by the words "military brat."

"Ever lived in Oregon," Miles says, sparing a moment from this candy and Vitamin water to chime in.

"Portland." I say with a nod, recognizing that what he said was a statement about Ever, not a question. The issue with knowing almost everything before the words even leave their lips, or if the words even leave their lips at all, is that I must act as ignorant as possible, as if I have not even the slightest of an idea what they are talking about.

Miles laughs and begins to explain himself, unaware of the glare he is rewarded with from Haven, who is not too appreciative of any attention being brought Ever's way. "Not a question, but okay. What I meant was our friend Ever here, well, she lived in Oregon."

I smile, my eyes returning to Ever as I ask, "Where?"

"Eugene," she mumbles, casting her eyes downward towards her sandwich in attempt to avoid my gaze.

 _Just like in the classroom, every time he speaks it's the only sound I hear._

 _And every time our eyes meet I grow warm._

 _And when his foot just bumped against mine, my whole body tingled._

 _And it's really starting to freak me out._

The sound of her thoughts make my insides grow warm and tender, and suddenly, I can't help but feel the need to come as close as I can to her.

I lean toward her, giving little notice to the way that Haven scoots closer to me on the bench. "How'd you end up here?"

Ever allows her eyes to stray from her sandwich, now suddenly fascinated in the plastic picnic fashioned table, pressing her lips together.

 _I don't want to talk about my old life. I don't see the point in relaying all the gory details. Of having to explain how even though it's completely my fault my entire family died, I somehow managed to live._

And out of all the words that course through her mind, she settles on, "It's a long story."

Which is very well true, but who am I to pry?

I'm already quite knowledgeable on just how she ended up here, and how she holds herself forever guilty for the fact that she somehow survived the accident her family met their seemingly inevitable end with, and now she's left to go on living her everyday life, haunted by the new and intriguing yet terribly horrifying things her mind can do.

I'm already very well aware that if anyone is to blame, it would be me.

I'm the reason she is alive.

I'm the reason she finds herself so very lonesome in this awfully grand world.

I'm the reason she spends day in and day out trying to isolate herself from all of humanity.

I simply stare at her, hoping that somewhere in my gaze she finds the familiarity her unconscious so desperately seeks, wishing that if only she could find trust in me soon so I could ease the pain of this life I've forced her to live一to let her see that she doesn't need to hide, and that there is so much to live for. The family she once knew may be gone, but I have no doubt that they are content with where they've come to exist. As for Ever, I simply hope I can make her see that although she can't seem to make contact with her family aside from the exception of Riley, she does have me.

Suddenly, the uncapped water bottle she had been holding tightly in her grasp slips from her hands, spiraling down towards the plastic surface. In an instant, I reach out and allow the water bottle to slide into place between my palm and fingers before I hand it to her, careful to make sure her skin brushes mine.

"So, what was it like living in New York? God, please tell me we're talking about NYC here and not一"

I chuckle. "I hate to disappoint you, but I didn't live in the city. I did stay the night on a few occasions and did my fair share of roaming the streets. If you love people and crowds and of course the arts, it has a certain beauty to it."

I have no doubt that he would find New York City brilliant and intriguing. For someone like Miles, New York City is the place to be.

Miles eyes lit up, and before he can speak, the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

Ever, having just come out of a daze in which she spent contemplating just how I caught her water bottle, blinks a few times before putting her bottle away, and begins to back up, convincing herself that the blur she saw when I caught the bottle was simply a work of her imagination.

I stand up, thanking Miles and Haven for inviting me before allowing my eyes to land on Ever once more, turning and heading out of the Cafeteria just as soon as Ever looks up and notices my eyes lingering on her. It's in that moment, that I see it in her eyes. That recognition, that yearning to come close, that almost makes me stop straight in my tracks and move towards her, but the look has vanished just as quickly as it appeared, gone so suddenly, that Ever did not notice it was there at all.


End file.
